


Day 4: Picnicking

by Paucibet, SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Series: 30 Day SuperCat Challange [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planning a date was never easy for Kara, especially since she had started taking Cat Grant on them, always striving to impress the older woman in new ways, making her feel extra special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Picnicking

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do a 30 day challenge to try and improve my writing and decided I’m gonna do it with Supercat.
> 
> They are just stupid little fluffy stories so.
> 
> English is not my first language so I am really sorry for any mistakes that might have slipped me. I have my wife check it over but she might have missed some.
> 
> Thanks to my wife for putting up with my shitty writing!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading

Day 4: Picnicking

Planning a date was never easy for Kara, especially since she had started taking Cat Grant on them, always striving to impress the older woman in new ways, making her feel extra special. 

Cat deserved, it after all, she was an extraordinary woman, in ways Kara would never be able to put into words, and since she and Kara had begun dating over a year ago, Kara always did her best to ensure the older woman knew exactly how much she meant to the hero.

Since they’d fallen so effortlessly into one another's lives - once they’d finally stopped denying what had been happening between them for almost three years, it have been effortless, natural, warm and engulfing in the best of ways.

So when she was struggling for ideas on the latest way to sweep Cat off her feet - Cat had insisted they could just sit at home and eat “disgustingly greasy takeout” and she’d be just as happy, Kara knew Cat loved to be pampered, and Kara loved to pamper her - she’d asked Carter for help, the boy always happy to pitch in, he knew how happy Kara made his mother and he was always thrilled to help make Cat’s night extra special, Kara hoped this time was no different. 

Waiting in the school carpark, Kara had borrowed one of Cat’s cars to pick Carter up that evening - preferring flying for her usual mode of transport, but Cat didn’t mind giving Kara the use of her cars for occasions such as these, she wouldn’t have her son being flown home in the middle of the day that was for sure.

Kara was playing with her phone, web page open on a beautiful, elegant, ring she’d been obsessing over for the past few months, worrying her lip as she stared at it when the door suddenly opened, making Kara jump and quickly close the page, she turned to watch Carter slip in. 

“Hi, Kara!” Came Carter’s excited greeting, Carter tucked his bag between his feet before clipping his seatbelt on and pulling out his phone and began tapping away, completely relaxed. 

Smiling at the boy and melting into his presence, Kara always felt a swell at her chest whenever she saw him totally at home in her company, knowing just how important it was for him to be so relaxed with someone other than his mother. Kara started the car, pulling away.

She glanced at him throughout the journey, her lip continuously worrying between her teeth, she hoped he couldn’t sense how nervous she was. 

They ended up getting stuck in traffic about twenty minutes away from home, Kara looked over at him again, smiling nervously as she went over her words one more time in her head, like she been doing repeatedly over and over on the way to Carter’s school.

Wringing her hands together as she stared out at the traffic, Kara finally spoke. 

“So, I might need your help again.” Kara glanced at Carter who was now looking at her with a big, warm smile, excitement evident on his face. 

“I want to do something special for your mom.” She dug up her phone and handed it to Carter after she unlocked it. “Something really, really special.” 

Watching Carter’s eyes widen, his mouth hanging open as his eyes flickered from the phone to Kara, his smile widening to fill his entire face. Kara’s heart felt like it was going to fill her chest as it swelled again at his expression.

“You want to marry my mom!?” Carter almost screamed in excitement as he closely inspected the image, shaking his head. 

“I know mom seems like she likes fancy jewellery, but she really like plain stuff.” He looked pointedly at Kara, like she should have known this already. The ring on Kara’s phone screen was gaudy and too much of a statement.

Letting out a giggle, Kara took the phone from him and clicked on the basket highlighting another ring, handing it back to Carter. 

“I was going to get _this_ one.” Kara smiled, feeling her heart skip as she thought of Cat’s face when she’d pop the question. 

Nodding in approval, Carter clicked on buy now before handing the phone back, scrunching his eyes up in thought. Thumb resting on his chin, Carter tapped his lips in thought before turning to Kara, beaming at her. 

“How about picnic? With fairy lights and all, mom secretly loves that kind of stuff, simple and romantic” He made a face at ‘romantic’, still a young boy Kara noted with a slight roll of her eyes. She looked at the roof of the car for a moment before nodding, humming in agreement. 

Grinning at him, Kara leaned over the main console, ruffling his hair.

“You’re a genius Carter.”

\---

So on Saturday morning Cat was greeted by a beaming Kara, a tray filled with breakfast in her hands. Cat sat up in the bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she groggily smiled at her girlfriend, accepting the breakfast. 

“What’s the occasion?” Cat eyed Kara suspiciously before taking the coffee and taking a sip with an appreciative sigh, enjoying the hot liquid hit her taste buds, waking her up.

Kara fidgeted for a moment, feeling nervous and excited at the same time, before she sat down on the bed. 

“I know you hate surprises,” Cat’s eyes narrowed at that “but Carter and I planned something, if you wouldn’t mind coming with us.” Kara looked at her tentatively offering a hopeful smile. 

Thinking for a moment as she ate her breakfast, Cat finally nodded, knowing it couldn’t be something bad if they both did it. 

Cat never liked surprises but she tolerated - actually loved - the ones Kara and Carter prepared for her. They were always exciting and always included Carter, making Cat’s heart swell as Kara never seemed to forget about the boy, like her previous relationships had. 

Kara and Carter ushered her outside to the car once she was dressed and ready, she was suspicious to say the least and had kept asking them what was going on, they had pointedly ignored her – much to her frustration.

Kara got into the driver’s seat and after a quick check in the mirror, had asked Cat to close her eyes, she had agreed, huffing yet with a small smile on her face, after the third request. Kara began to drive them to their destination while Cat promised not to peek, Carter had been tasked with making sure that she, in fact, didn’t. 

Cat was a little nervous at all the secrecy, but couldn’t ignore the overwhelming feeling of love for both her son and Kara, they’d quickly settled into a perfectly functioning family unit, something Cat had long since given up on after failed marriages and terrible dates before this girl had come flying – literally – into her life.

She grinned to herself.

“Mom, you’re not looking are you?”

“No, no, I promise”

The car eventually came to a stop, the door opening and Kara’s hand reaching into her own, gently tugging her out of the car, it was a little difficult to navigate with her eyes still closed but Kara had a steady hand at her waist to make sure she didn’t fall.

Kara and Carter stood at either side of her, taking her hand and guiding her into the park - Kara had called and reserved the whole park just for them, knowing Cat hated the paparazzi hounding her private life. They had become even more relentless once word had gotten out that Cat Grant was dating her much younger former assistant.

Neither of the two women cared about the opinion of trashy tabloids of course, but they could be relentless and annoying at the best of times.

Finally, Carter let go of Cat’s hand. Kara’s hand still firmly gripping the other.

“You can look now, mom.” Carter’s voice was bubbling with excitement, eager to see how his mom would react to the scene they had prepared. 

Cat tentatively opened her eyes, eyebrow furrowed in suspicion. Her features softened at the sight, her mouth falling open slightly as she squeezed Kara’s hand tighter, turning to her girlfriend she searched the blue eyes, trying to find her own words only to fall silent.

Kara managed to do this to her a lot, turn the silver tongued Cat Grant speechless.

There was nervousness in Kara’s eyes, as she was waiting for the answer, biting her lip. She lifted her eyebrows in question, hoping Cat would give her an answer soon. 

With tears in her eyes, Cat nodded, wrapping her arms around Kara. 

“Are you sure?” Cat asked, her voice tiny and questioning.

Returning the embrace, Kara buried her face in Cat’s hair.

“Yeah.” 

With a brief kiss against Cat’s forehead, she tugged on her girlfriend's hand, leading her towards the picnic blanket beneath the fairy lights, perfectly arranged, so they spelled out –

Marry Me.

Keeping close to Cat, Kara pulled out the ring - a simple band with a small delicate stone - the same deep and surrounding blue as Kara’s eyes, and took Cat’s hand, smiling as she slipped it on her ring finger before kissing the back of her palm. 

Feeling her heart swell, Cat smiled at Kara, tears at the corners of her eyes.

“Yes Kara, yes, of course, a thousand times yes.” Cat laughed a tittering and giddy laugh and threw her arms around her now fiancée’s neck, kissing her soundly on the lips, her fingers delving into golden flowing locks as she felt strong arms surround her.

“Aww c’mon eugh, I still wanna eat you know” Carter jokingly covered his eyes, feigning embarrassment at the affectionate display in front of him, both women turned to face him, laughing as they separated only slightly to hold hands, Cat waved him over.

“Come on then, let’s eat”


End file.
